A Whole New World
by Marieea97
Summary: Nataline Quasi has spent her entire life in orphanages. She constantly reads to get rid of her troubles until she finds out that her favorite book is actually real. Includes Lilly Potter and Rose Weasley. Rating is subject to change later in the book... Possably.
1. Moving

Moving

"We're here Natt." Said Mrs. Kroach.

I looked up from my book and at the house in front of me. Orphanage number seven. I sighed. My parents died when I was a little over a year old in an airplane crash. I was with them- the only one on the entire plane to survive.

"Natt? Aren't you going to get out of the car?" asked Mrs. Kroach.

"I suppose so." I answered as I got out of the car. Mrs. Kroach gripped my arm and spun me around until I faced her.

"Don't worry," She said knowingly, "everything will be fine."

I had gone through too much in my life to believe that. "But what if it's like all the others?" I asked worrying, "What if people make fun of me because I'm shorter than everyone?"

Mrs. Kroach rolled her eyes at me. "Grow up." She said, "You'll be fine. You'll go to a good school and be like a normal child. They have the highest reviws here. Natt, you'll be eleven in a week. You'll be fine, trust me."

"I do trust you." I said quietly. Mrs. Kroach had been my social worker since before I could remember and somehow everything turns out fine. We walked up the walkway and through the heavy door.

The door opened into a long halway. It had four doors and a few chairs. The light brown wall make a kind of calming mood. Mrs. Kroach led me to the nearest door with a plaque on it reading "Office."

"Hello," Said an old lady, "you must be Natt."

"Yes ma'am." I mumbled looking down.

"I'm Mrs. Lamente, the director here. I hope you feel welcome. The children are all generally nice." She said before getting down to business, "You have room number 27. Lunch is at noon, and the children will be home from school around 4. Oh, and here's your schedule for when you start school tomorrow." Mrs. Lamente handed me a paper. "You may go now."


	2. Room mate

**So I'm new to this if you haven't been able to tell. Not quite sure how this is going to work since I wrote the begining several years ago and had no idea where it was going back then. Anyway, read, review, comment... or not- whatever. I'll try to upload ASAP each time and such. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Roommate

I walked to room 27 and opened the door. The room was meant for two people. There was a bunk bed against the far wall, two dressers, a desk, and a rocking chair. The few clothes I had took up only three of the six dresser drawers. I put my stuffed cheetah on the bottom bunk since the top bunk looked taken. I took out my favorite book- Harry Potter- and sat on my bed reading. I must have fallen asleep at some point because when I looked at the clock it was 3:55.

"David, You have a new room partner." I heard Mrs. Lamente say, "Her name is Natt. Please make her feel welcome."

"How old?" Said a voice that I thought must be David.

"She'll be eleven in a week."

"Only a year younger than I am." David pointed out, "Wait…. Did you say she?"

"David, there are no other rooms open." Mrs. Lamente sounded tired, "She's been to seven orphanages since she was two years old. I want her to feel welcome. Anyway, she'll be going to school year round with the other children. You'll barely see her." I wasn't really reading anymore. I concentrated on listening to what they said. I wished that the door was open so that I could see what David looks like.

All of a sudden, the door swung open. I didn't touch it. It didn't look like Mrs. Lamente or David opened it either. It was like magic. I quickly looked down at my book and pretended to read.

"Natt," said Mrs. Lamente. I looked up from my book, "This is David. He's bunking with you."

"Hi." I said shyly looking at his dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. He had a strange expression on his faceand he was looking right at me. I stared back.

"Natt?" I looked at Mrs. Lamente. "Dinner will be at six."

"Okay, thanks." I said. She closed the door leaving me and David alone. I looked back at my book and tried to concentrate on reading.

I hadn't realized that David was standing next to me until he spoke. "Whatcha reading?" He asked.

"A book." I said being difficult.

David rolled his eyes. "I figured that. What book are you reading?"

"Harry Potter." I said.

"Which one?"

"The first." I replied. He muttered a reply, but I couldn't hear it.


	3. School

School

"Natt, wake up." Mrs. Lamente said as I opened my eyes, "It's time for school."

I nodded. "Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes."

I looked in my drawers trying to decide what to wear. Since it was my first day at a new school, I figured I ought to wear my only skirt that way to make good first impressions. The black skirt went nicely with a pink top that I found sitting next to it. I went into the bathroom to change for obvious reasons (aka David). After getting dressed, I brushed my blond hair and put it halfway up laughing as the free hair brushed over my shoulders.

I went back into the room to grab my school bag when I heard a voice from behind me. "You look nice."

I quickly turned around to see David looking at me from the top bunk. "Uh… Thanks." I said awkwardly before rushing out of the room.

I wasn't quite sure why I was rooming with a boy. In all of the past orphanages, I had roomed with other girls or by myself. I thought that it was some unspoken rule to not mix genders like that but I guess not if they do here.

I made my way to the dining hall for breakfast and sat down at the first empty table that I saw. Before I knew it, a shadow passed over me. I looked up to see a girl with light brown hair and tons of makeup.

"This is my table." She said nastily.

I really didn't want to make any enemies on my first day. "Sorry." I said while grabbing my stuff and heading to another small table.

"You better be." She replied in that same tone before sitting down at the table I had previously been at.

I reached the second table and sat down. Another girl sat down next to me. I held my breath thinking that she was going to tell me off too.

"Don't worry about her." The girl said, "I'm Lana. You must be Natt. It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too." I said looking back over to the other table again. That whole situation troubled me. "Who is that?" I asked knowing that Lana would understand what I meant.

"That is Rachel Dines. She thinks that she's better than everyone because her parents left her this huge trust fund in their will." Lana rolled her eyes before looking up. "You might want to finish eating. The bus leaves in five minutes." Lana stood up and left.

I finished eating and followed everyone to the front door where there was a line of kids waiting to get on the bus. Before we left, Mrs. Lamente called out, "David, Mrs. Nill is here if you need anything."

"'Kay." I heard David reply before the bus took off.

I walked toward where I saw Lana sitting. "Is it okay if I sit with you?" I asked.

"Sure." Lana answered and I sat down.

"Does David not go to school or something?" I asked watching as David headed back inside of the orphanage.

"He goes to this private school that his parents enrolled him in when he was born." She said, "So once the year starts for him, you won't see him at all. He gets the summer off unlike us."

"Oh." I said.


End file.
